That PSP
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: Yami kesal. Hanya karena benda elektronik bernama PSP, ia jadi bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, Yugi. Ia ingin segera berbaikan sampai rela melakukan sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya. Oneshoot. Puzzleshipping. RnR?


"Gara-gara benda laknat ini, aku jadi bertengkar dengan Yugi!"―Yami.

"Dia lebih memilih bersama PSP daripada bersama denganku, jadi ..."―Yugi.

**That PSP**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!** Belong to © Kazuki Takahashi

_This fiction_ belong to © Twinted Twining Tails

_Oneshoot_

_**Puzzleshipping**_

Rate: T

_**Romance-fluff**_/_slight_ _**humor **_

**WARNING(!):**  
OOC, Typo, Short, AU, failed romance, plothole, etcs.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Enjoy the fiction~_

.

.

Yami hanya mampu membanting kasar gelas minumnya ke meja kantin. Suara keras antara gelas dan meja yang bertubrukan membuat banyak pasang mata penghuni kantin menengok ke arahnya. Pemuda pemilik rambut unik itu memutar bola mata.

"Ada apa, Kawan?" salah satu sahabat satu _genk_-nya yang berambut putih seperti anak _punk_ pun menepuk kasar pundaknya. Kalau nepuk pelan, nanti mereka dikira ada 'apa-apa' oleh murid wanita.

"Ayolah, Bakura. Masa kau nggak ingat berita menghebohkan kemarin?" Kaiba angkat bicara, yang tak lain juga teman satu _genk_ dengan Yami. Walau rasanya aneh pemuda dari kalangan atas itu mau bergaul dengan anak berandal macam Yami dan kawan-kawannya.

Bakura menautkan alis, "Berita heboh yang mana, Heh? Yang Yami membanting Pegasus ke dalam tong sampah?"

"Bukan,"

"Yami menyeret Pegasus di tangga sekolah?"

"Bukan juga,"

"Yami mengambil celana dalam Pegasus?"

"Bu―"

"Brengsek, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh sedikit pun banci itu, Kek!" Yami menggerutu seraya menatap tajam Bakura dan Kaiba yang berusaha menyembunyikan senyum.

"Ehm ..." Marik, yang sedari tadi asyik dengan makan siangnya berdehem kecil. Membuat tiga pasang mata temannya tertuju padanya, "biar kutebak, berita Yami membakar PSP-nya di atap sekolah?"

Mendengar kata salah satu benda elektronik itu saja sudah membuat Yami emosi. Ia memukul kecil meja kantin tempat mereka berkumpul lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yang lain saling bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Dasar bintang laut keparat! Mau membakar sesajian, sih, boleh saja. Tapi jangan di atap sekolah, Dasar Tolol! Kau mau membakar sekolah ini sekalian, hah?" Bakura langsung memaki temannya yang tengah dilanda stress tersebut.

"Ia hanya melampiaskan kesalnya karena Yugi menjauhinya sekarang," sahut Kaiba tiba-tiba, membuat Bakura dan Marik langsung melongo dengan efek kaca pecah sebagai _background_. Keduanya langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka ke arah Kaiba, pemuda kaya raya tersebut langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Kau serius?"

"Yang benar?"

Kaiba hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, "Apa nggak aneh, Yami si maniak PSP membakar belahan jiwanya sendiri?" pertanyaan kunci tersebut sukses membuat tiga lainnya hening, sebelum anak daripada CEO tersebut melangkah elegan dengan _notebook_-nya keluar dari kantin.

"Yami, aku tahu kau itu temanku yang tertolol dan terbajingan yang pernah ada. Tapi aku tidak percaya ini," Marik nampak mulai paham dengan masalah sahabatnya itu, ia menengok ke arah Yami dengan tatapan horror, "kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu itu, gara-gara PSP?"

Kemudian semuanya hening.

―puzzle―

Yugi, si murid SMU kelas dua berparas imut, melangkah kakinya keluar kelas dengan lesuh. Hari ia benar-benar tidak bersemangat menjalani hari. Terkena hukuman karena datang terlambat dan juga marathon tugas matematika sebanyak 100 nomor membuat seluruh tubuhnya lelah. Ditambah lagi seharian ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Yami, kekasihnya.

Mereka bertengkar hebat sejak dua hari lalu. Dan penyebabnya adalah benda yang diklaim Yami sebagai belahan jiwa dan sumber hidupnya. Yang lebih konyol benda itu tak lain hanya sebuah PSP.

Hina.

Yugi bisa memberi lebih dari tiga dari benda itu jika ia sudah berkerja kelak. Dan Yami menyebut benda elektronik dan tak bernyawa itu belahan jiwa? Apa semua _gamers_ sesinting itu?

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, ketika orang yang biasa berada di sampingmu menemani hari tidak ada, rasanya hampa. Pemuda manis bersurai unik tersebut merasakannya. Salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak bersemangat menjalani hari.

Tapi ia tetap memegang tinggi egonya. Ia tak akan meminta maaf sampai Yami menyadari kesalahannya dan kembali pada Yugi.

―puzzle―

"Hah?"

Dua pemuda bersama-sama terkejut tatkala menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain di perpustakaan umum. Yugi yang baru saja ingin memilih buku lain untuk dibaca, plus Yami yang baru selesai mengambil buku pilihannya. Mereka tanpa sengaja saling bertatap satu sama lain ketika ingin bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Yu-Yugi-_kun_, er ... kenapa kau bisa ... di sini?" Yami berbasa basi, rasanya canggung berbicara dengan pacar yang sudah tidak berkontak dua hari penuh. Hal yang sama dilakukan pemuda lainnya yang bersurai hampir mirip dengan Yami.

"Menonton sepak bola. Tentu saja aku ingin membaca buku," jawab pemuda yang lebih pendek. Ia ingin merutuki ketololan Yami. Mungkin karena pemuda itu terlalu sering disumpahi Marik dan Bakura, makanya otak Yami yang dulunya jenius bak presiden, kini bagaikan otak udang yang diberi formalin.

"O-Oh, begitu, aku juga sama, hehehe ..." tapi sebelum Yugi mencuri lirik ke arah buku bacaan yang Yami baca, pemuda bergaya _punk _itu lebih dulu menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung. Yugi menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa, kok, hehehe. Kelasku ada ulangan biologi besok dan aku butuh sedikit referensi," bohong pemuda pemilik manik merah tersebut. Namun karena jawabannya cukup masuk akal, akhirnya Yugi mengangguk kecil. Pemuda bertubuh mini itu kemudian mengambil buku bacaan lainnya dan berjalan ke meja baca yang dekat.

Yami menatap langkah kekasihnya itu dalam diam. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu sejak pertengkaran dua hari lalu karena Yami terlalu _over_ bermain PSP. Sebenarnya pemuda bertubuh atletis itu sudah gregetan ingin peluk-cium pacar mungilnya tersebut dengan mesra. Bahkan ia sudah membakar mantan belahan jiwanya karena kesal bertengkar dengan Yugi.

Tapi ia takut jika pemuda bermanik ungu itu masih marah padanya.

Kemudian Yami mencuri lirik ke arah buku yang diambilnya tadi.

'_1000 Langkah untuk Berbaikan dengan Pacar'_

Demi Bakura menari balet di konser piano, demi Marik jualan ayam goreng di Malaysia, demi Kaiba ngemis di Inggris, kenapa orang setampan dan se-_absolut _Yami Atem harus membaca buku tolol seperti ini? Ini hanya buku modus untuk membodohi para jomblo ngenes di luar sana yang nggak memiliki kesempatan memadu kasih, kenapa Yami harus ikutan?

Ia menggaruk tengkuk dengan ekspresi bingungnya yang dijamin membuat si datar Kaiba tertawa sampai mati. Kemudian mencari buku biologi untuk menutupi aksinya membaca nanti. Dengan langkah sok keren yang membuat pengunjung gadis terpesona padanya, Yami pun memberanikan diri mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yugi.

"A-Aku duduk di sini boleh, ya?" ijinnya, takut-takut ditendang lagi sama _uke_ tercintanya itu.

"Duduk saja, tempat duduk di perpustakaan ini properti semua pengunjung, kok," balas Yugi singkat. Entah ia masih menjaga egonya dari Yami, atau memang sedang fokus dengan bacaannya. Yami tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia menutup buku '1000 Langkah untuk Berbaikan dengan Pacar' tadi dengan buku biologi yang diambilnya.

Keduanya pun hening.

'_Oke, Yami, tenang. Stay cool! Kamu itu pria tertampan di sekolah yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, masa berbaikan dengan pacar nggak bisa? Kau harus berhasil, Yami!'_ pemuda itu bermonolog dalam hati, lalu dengan bersemangat mulai membuka halaman isi dari buku tersebut.

'_Pertama, aku harus bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Misalnya pas dia lewat aku sodorin kaki biar dia kesandung, terus pura-pura tolongin__―__kampret, siapa nih yang nulis?'_ baru cara pertama saja, Yami sudah memasang ekspresi hina.

'_Kedua, suruh teman copet uangnya. Terus pas dia lagi merana pura-pura datang sebagai penyelamat dengan traktir cumi goreng mentega dengan tekstur legit yang dijamin sedap__―__eh, buset, ini buku buat baikan sama pacar atau buku kuliner!?'_ kemudian Yami hanya bisa _facepalm_. Ia tahu penulis buku ini pasti sedang usil dengannya.

Sudah bejat, caranya nggak elit, acara kuliner nyempil, rasanya Yami sudah tidak niat untuk membaca sampai cara yang ke-1000. Mungkin ia akan meminta bantuan Kaiba untuk melacak siapa pembuat buku ini dan membakar rumahnya. Hahaha, rencana yang hebat.

"Hah ..." Yami langsung meletakan bacaannya begitu saja dan berbaring malas di meja baca. Ia mulai stress dan galau.

Yugi mencuri lirik ke arah pacar tampannya tersebut. Mukanya sudah seperti anak bebek yang merana karena tidak ketemu sama ibunya. Sungguh kasihan.

'_Mungkin ia sedang kesulitan dengan materi biologinya?'_ pikir Yugi yang mulai terfokuskan pada kelakuan si pacar yang ia 'musuhi' sejak dua hari lalu.

"Kau tidak jadi belajar biologi?" telinga Yami mendelik ketika Yugi mengajaknya bicara. Yami menggeleng lesuh dengan kepala yang masih menempel mesra dengan buku bacaan.

"Kenapa?"

"Stress saja," jawab Yami singkat, masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia harus bisa memikirkan cara sendiri agar dapat berbaikan dengan Yugi, apa pun caranya. Bergantung pada buku sialan tadi hanya membuatnya menggila.

Yugi menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan, "Bukannya stressmu selalu hilang kalau bermain PSP, hm?" tanya Yugi dengan nada sarkatis.

"Memang," Yami memutar sepasang mata merahnya, "tapi semua berubah sejak negara api menyerang."

"Hah?" Yugi hanya mampu _sweatdrop_. Pacarnya ini sedang bercanda atau stress betulan? Kalimatnya seperti candaan tapi nadanya serius.

'_Apa yang terjadi kalau negara api menyerang PSP-nya Yami?'_ pikir pemuda polos itu dalam hati.

"Maksudku aku sudah membakar benda itu di atap sekolah, kemarin," lanjut Yami dengan nada lesuhnya. Tak ayal membuat pemuda lain menganga lebar dengan indahnya.

'_WHAT THE HELL OF RA!? Jadi yang kemarin heboh-heboh ada kebakaran di atap sekolah itu karena Yami-kun, toh!?'_ Yugi hanya mampu bersujud kepada yang Maha Kuasa memohon pengampunan. Tentu saja pengampunan untuk pacarnya yang bodoh tersebut. Seisi sekolah sudah kalang kabut seperti kerusuhan, eh nggak tahunya hanya gara-gara Yami membakar PSP-nya sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau membakarnya!? Dasar Bodoh!" Yugi langsung menoyor kepala bersurai mencolok bak pelangi tersebut dengan ekspresi sebal. Yami hanya bereaksi dengan berguman malas.

"Gara-gara benda itu aku jadi bertengkar denganmu! Aku tidak suka. Tidak asyik kalau sehari saja tidak ada Yugi-_kun_, aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat untuk hidup," Yugi terdiam mendengar tuturan penuh putus asa tersebut. Ia tahu Yami membaringkan kepalanya dengan posisi membelakangi Yugi, sehingga kekasihnya tersebut tidak tahu ekspresi Yami.

Tapi kemudian, Yugi terkekeh. Ia menutup mulutnya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Tapi semakin lama kekehannya terdengar jelas di telinga Yami. Pemuda bertatapan tajam itu langsung bangun dan menatap bingung kekasihnya. Yugi tengah berusaha menahan tawanya, tapi sepertinya sulit.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, sih?" Yami bertanya heran. Yang ada justru tawa Yugi semakin lebar. Walau suaranya berusaha Yugi kecilkan berhubung mereka berada di perpustakaan.

"Jadi kau membuat heboh seisi sekolah karena membakar PSP? Ahahaha, kau benar-benar bodoh, Yami-_kun_! Aduh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Pegasus yang sudah seperti tertangkap basah polisi karena ulahmu, Yami-_kun_! Hahahaha! Dan membayangkan ekspresi kau membakar benda itu seperti memanggangi sate, ahahahaha, perutku―"

Masalah Yami rasanya menguap begitu saja, hanya cukup melihat ekspresi Yugi yang tertawa lepas tepat di dekatnya. Tanpa sadar ia juga menggulum senyum, kemudian tertawa kecil. Tangannya tanpa sadar terulur untuk mengacak-ngacak helaian rambut Yugi.

"Kau berani menertawaiku, Hah? Kau pikir aku sudah se-setress apa karena kau, Yugi-_kun_? Aku membakar benda itu dengan sepenuh hayat tahu!"

"Ahahahaha! Cukup! I-Itu terdengar menjijikan, tahu!"

―puzzle―

Bakura, Marik, dan Kaiba menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian bersamaan menengok ke arah Yami yang sedang meminum jus apel pesanannya di kantin. Dengan kaki yang terangkat satu ke atas meja, tangan yang bersandar di kursi, ekspresi percaya diri yang kelewatan dosis dan sungguh menjijikan. Ketiga temannya hanya mampu mengheningkan cipta.

"Sebenarnya dia sakit jiwa sejak kapan, sih, Bakura? Kemarin ngambekan seperti orang galau gila, sekarang senangnya setengah mati kayak kuda nyengir. Maunya apa, sih?" Marik bertanya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bakura pun menggaruk rambut putihnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mungkin karena ... ia sudah baikan dengan Yugi?" tebak Bakura asal. Toh ia tidak terlalu peduli selama Yami tidak gila beneran.

"Semoga saja setelah ini kita tidak menyusul PSP Yami untuk dibakar." Dan perkataan terakhir Kaiba membuat dua lainnya memasang tampang horror.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Lama banget nggak mampir ke fandom YGO. Jadi iseng nulis fict pendek buat pairing kesayangan. Maaf karena alurnya yang terkesan ngebut, hahaha. Kritik dan masukan? Tentu, dengan senang hati. Review dibutuhkan untuk referensi. Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

_Sincerely,_  
[25 April 2014]  
[**That PSP**, by Twinted Twining Tails]


End file.
